


Prompt: we're going to be legends

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Senior Prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Tony has an excellent idea for their senior prank. Greg is not so sure about it.





	Prompt: we're going to be legends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did mix Sherlock BBC and Marvel for this. I like Greg and Tony together in stories, even if they are just friends in this. 
> 
> I found the prompt here https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/170661598188/prompt-375-well-become-legends-one-way-or  
> I just needed something to get me to write cause all my other stories have me stuck.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. How do you even plan on making this work?”

“Don’t fret, Greg. I have a friend of a friend who’s dad owns a construction company. I’m sure if I ask nicely I’ll be able to borrow some stuff.” Tony’s eyes gleamed with glee and Greg sighed, rubbing his head to stop an upcoming headache.

“Rhodey. Please make him stop.”

“Sorry, Greg. Once Tony has set his mind on something it’s hard to stop him. You know what he’s like. Besides, it’s going to be fun.” Rhodey patted him on the back, grin as wide as Tony’s and Greg shook his head, letting out a groan of frustration. HIs friends were wonderful but could be arseholes and it seemed today they were the latter.

“Come on Greg, it’s our senior year! We have to make it count and nobody likes Doom. He’s an ass.” Tony linked their arms together and Greg followed, knowing his protest would go in one ear and out the other.

“If he ever finds out it was us-“

“He won’t.” Tony grinned, looking up at the roof of the school, pulling out his phone with his free hand and started typing like a machine. “If we pull this off we’ll become legends.Think about it, Greg. Doom’s car on the roof of the school. You know how much he loves that car. Right, Rhodes.”

Rhodey nodded, expression serious as they looked up at the roof again. Greg’s eyes went from Tony to Rhodey, back to the roof and then he sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. Knowing Tony most of the plan was already set in motion and it was true, nobody liked Doom.It would be funny to see his face. He turned, letting out a breath as he watched his two friends and then shrugged a shoulder. 

“We’ll become legends, alright. One way or another.”

Tony smiled at him, eyes sparkling with glee as he shared a high five with Rhodey before they started walking again.

“Come on frowny face! We have work to do!”


End file.
